Вулкан
thumb|right|250px|Вулканы [[Мустафара]] Вулкан ( ) — гора, через которую на поверхность выбрасывались недра планетарного тела в виде магмы. Кора многих планет или лун была тектонически неустойчивой, что приводило к вулканической активности: лавовым рекам и пеплу; излучение некоторых осадков было настолько сильным, что создавало помехи в эфире и мешало работе датчиков. Многие из таких миров с орбиты переливались серыми, красными и оранжевыми оттенками. Вулканы изобиловали на таких планетах, как Тайтон — на континентах Като-Закар и Талсс,Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void — Лвекк,The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Мима II,Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races, Велусия — на многочисленных островах в районе экватора,Coruscant and the Core Worlds — Селварис,The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force Налластия,Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls Хаарайден,Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise Салласт,Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' Планета Абелот,Fate of the Jedi: Abyss Слехейрон, Пракит,«Дарт Бэйн: Династия зла» и Эол Ша.Jedi Search Ввиду ценности полезных ископаемых, которые выбрасывались на поверхность вместе с магмой, на некоторых вулканических планетах развернулась горная добыча, сопровождавшаяся постройкой массивных комплексов. На планете Мустафар в эпоху Восхода Империи таких объектов было два: на одном ТехноСоюз извлекал лаву и другие ресурсы, а также устроил тайное убежище Конфедерации независимых систем, на другом Галактическая Империя добывала металлы, необходимые для мирканитового сплава, который перерабатывался там же.Star Wars: Lethal Alliance Схожая деятельность осуществлялась позже Осколком Империи на Таспире III.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Даже на ледяном Хоте, где один район в период Холодной войны кишел вулканическими разломами, пираты группировки «Белая утроба» проводили плавильные операции с помощью подземного комплекса.Star Wars: The Old Republic Во времена, когда Корусант ещё не был покрыт городом, извержение одного вулкана привело к уничтожению главного города местных людей-желлов, что чуть не истребило этот народ. Поскольку в тот момент желлы вели войну с таунгами, а вулкан, разразившийся прямо посреди битвы, выбрасывал пепел в течение двух лет, чем образовал тьму, таунги назвали себя воинами теней и сочинили поэму под названием «Dha Werda Verda». Тем не менее, Батальоны желлов смогли выдворить таунгов с Корусанта. На небольшой планете Солнечное пятно, располагавшейся в системе Тайтон, вулканы постоянно меняли ландшафт этого мира и выбрасывали в атмосферу облака, которые придавали планете розоватый оттенок. Пик вулканической деятельности происходил в момент сближения Пятна и соседней планеты под название Мальтерра, что приводило к масштабным гравитационным аномалиям. Древние ситхи, освоившие планету Упекзар, стали проводить в местных вулканических пещерах тёмные ритуалы и эксперименты над местными формами жизни.Fate of the Jedi: Ascension Радиоактивный вулканический мир Кват-Кристак был практически полностью покрыт расплавленной массой, а в воздух постоянно поднималось вулканическое стекло. Это позволило Альянсу повстанцев основать базу в скале поверхности, которую Галактическая Империя не смогла захватить.The Last Command Появления *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Paragon'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Savior'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: War 1'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Purgatory'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pantheon'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Restraint'' *''Star Wars 29: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 2'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' * * *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' * *''Beyond the Rim'' * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' * *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''Crucible'' *''Legacy 27: Into the Core'' }} Источники thumb|240px|Вулканическая планета (эскиз Райана Чёрча) *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi 0'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' Примечания и сноски }} Внешние ссылки * Категория:Вулканы